


Small World

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, our late entry for kikuro day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my childs teacher” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small World

“Daddy! Daddy! This is Kuroko-sensei!” Azami said, pulling her teacher by the hand towards Kise when the man came to pick her up.

Kise crouched down to hug his daughter with a bright smile and then looked up towards the man she had dragged along with her. “Eh?! Kurokocchi?!”

Kuroko’s eyes had widened ever so slightly, which for him was essentially an exclamation of surprise. “Hello, Kise-kun.”

Azami looked between her father and her teacher and smiled brightly. “You guys know each other?”

Kise gave a nervous laugh. “I guess you could say that...” Well Kuroko did mention that he worked as a teacher last night.

* * *

 

Kise decided that tonight would be a bar night, especially with the stressful day he just had. He walked into a bar that wasn’t too well known, sat at the counter and ordered a scotch on the rocks.

Kuroko wasn’t supposed to have work the next day, which was why he thought it was okay to have a night at the bar on a weekday. And then some blond guy had sat down next to him. “Hello.” Kuroko said, pretty sure that the other man hadn’t noticed him yet, and maybe a little too amused at the reaction that he got from speaking up while the blond was taking the first sip of his drink.  

Kise had taken a large gulp of his drink when he heard someone he hadn’t noticed beside him talk to him. He tried not to spit out his drink from the shock and in turn, ended up choking on it. After a few minutes of coughing he managed to get enough air into his lungs to say something. “Since when did you get here?”

“I was here first.” Kuroko replied, taking a sip of his own drink. Some kind of concoction that the bar man had given him a concerned look over when he’d downed three in a row. “Perhaps you shouldn’t order something so strong if you’re just going to choke on it.” He added with a hint of amusement.

Kise was not amused. “That’s not very nice.” This was not something he needed today. Especially after having to deal with a cranky photographer all day.

“I don’t recall claiming to be nice.” Kuroko said, smiling over the rim of his drink at the blond.

Kise was only slightly distracted by the man’s handsome smile. Only slightly, he told himself. “Well maybe you should try it sometime. I hear you make more friends that way.” He said as he took a smaller sip of his drink this time.

Kuroko downed the rest of his drink, which the bartender replaced with another one. “I don’t know, I think I’m doing a pretty good job at making friends with you. You’re still talking to me after all.” Kuroko pointed out.

KIse supposed that was true. That didn’t mean he was completely okay with it though. “Well, maybe I’d like you better if you were nicer.” He stared at the man’s scarily black drink. What was he drinking

“Are you saying that you don’t like me now?” Kuroko asked, tilting his head and smiling cutely at the blond man, batting his eyelashes a few times.

Kise hadn’t expected that. The man was really, really cute. He was too distracted by the man’s cuteness to actually come up with a response and ended up just staring at him.

“Staring is considered rude...” He trailed off, hoping to get a name.

Kise blinked himself out of his daze to actually try and answer the man. “Uhh, Ryouta, my name is Kise Ryouta. And you should expect people to stare if you’re going to make a face like that...”

Kuroko’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “I’ve heard that name before. Have we met each other?” He asked with a tiny frown.

“Ah, I work as a model. You might’ve heard of me through my work,” Kise said with a bright smile.

Kuroko nodded. “Maybe that’s it.” He smiled again. “It’s nice to meet you, Kise-kun. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Nice to meet you Kurokocchi. I’m surprised I haven’t heard of _you_. You definitely have the model looks.”

Kuroko looked pleasantly surprised by the compliment. “I’m afraid I’m in the teaching business instead, but thank you. But what’s with the cchi at the end of my name?”

“I add that at the end of the names of people I respect.”

Kuroko tilted his head. “Just a minute ago you didn’t like me because I was mean and now I’m respected enough to get a cchi at the end of my name?” He asked.

“Yes.” Kise nodded. “I kinda like you and your not nice-ness”

Kuroko leaned closer, smiling a bit brighter at Kise. “See, I told you it worked well for me.”  

“I guess it did. Would you like to see what a little bit of nice can get you, though?” Kise winked.

Kuroko took a sip of his drink, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve got my attention. What exactly can I get for the great effort of being nice?”

“Ah ah ah. You were mean earlier. Why should I give away the secret for free? I guess you’ll just have to try and find out for yourself.”

Kuroko leaned over and gave Kise a slow kiss before pulling back and looking up at him through his lashes. “Was that nice enough?” He asked.

Kise licked his lips and smirked. “I don’t know. I think I need a little more nice.”

“If you buy me my next drink, you can have as much nice as you want.” Kuroko replied.

His smirk grew. “Consider it done.”

* * *

 

Kuroko had gotten called into work at the last minute. He was supposed to have the day off, but the teacher who was supposed to be teaching that day called in sick. He’d left Kise’s place in a rush, showered and changed at his own apartment, and then just barely made it in time for work. “It’s nice to see you again, Kise-kun.

“I-it’s nice to see you too, Kurokocchi. I-I didn’t expect to see you so soon. Especially here of all places.” Kise stuttered.

“I don’t see why you’re so surprised. I told you that I was a teacher. You didn’t mention that you had a child,” Kuroko replied.

“Isn’t Kuroko-sensei great, daddy?” Azami asked, and Kuroko could see the resemblance in the way they both put the sun to shame with their smiles.

Kise laughed nervously. “He sure is. In many ways,” He whispered the last part.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the last part. “So, I suppose I will be seeing you around when you pick up Azami-chan?” Kuroko asked pleasantly.

“Only every two weeks. She stays with her mom for the other half of the month.”

Well, that at least explained why Kuroko hadn’t met him until the night before. “Well, I look forward to seeing more of you then.” Kuroko replied.

“Yes. Me too.” He winked at Kuroko and took his daughter’s hand to leave. He really did hope to see Kuroko more often.


End file.
